Touche
by ms17thst
Summary: What happens when HG invites Myka to a 'friendly' bout of fencing.
1. Chapter 1

Fencing is called 'mental chess' and what better sport for our two heroines

Modern fencing includes three weapons; foil, epee and sabre. The fencers wear silver lames – vests that act as conductors when the electrical weapon hits them and a touch is made.

Don't own them – just enjoy writing about them. Reviews much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter I Touché<strong>

Helena took great interest in finding out all she could about Myka; her childhood, her schooling and her interests. So when Myka nonchalantly shared that she had been on the fencing team in college, HG was very attentive. Fencing was a sport HG knew about - she had convinced her brother's fencing partner to give her a few lessons many years before.

Myka had no idea where HG had been in the evenings after dinner for the past few weeks. Helena said she was working on something and that it would be a surprise, so Myka left it at that. But finally Helena was ready to divulge her secret and invited Myka down to the basement of the B&B where she had set up one long fencing strip, complete with the electrical components and scoring machine.

"What is this?" Myka asked amazed.

"It's a fencing strip, dear. Surely you remember what it looks like?" HG asked.

"You set up your own strip? With equipment?" Myka asked astonished to see all the equipment there.

"Here, I bought you a uniform. I had to guess your sizes, but given how familiar I have become with your measurements, I think you will find I am spot on," Helena said slyly.

It caused Myka to blush but she attempted to maintain her cool composure.

"This is what I've been doing all these weeks. Private lessons with a fencing coach," HG shared.

"Really? Wow, are you any good?" Myka asked and then saw the Cheshire cat grin on Helena's face.

"Do you ever _not _excel at something you do," Myka teased and then broke into a laugh when she saw the look that HG shot back as if to say '_Not really'_.

Myka thought it would be fun to try this with HG so she changed into the white knickers, long socks, underarm protector and fencing jacket, which went over the body cord which ran down her arm and out of the back of the jacket. She slipped on the silver lame vest and glove and stepped out onto the strip.

Helena had also changed and stood there scanning how great Myka looked. "You remember how this works now, Agent Bering? I know it's been awhile for you." Helena asked.

Myka picked up the foil and flexed the sword to get a feel for its weight. "I remember enough to beat you, HG. I played varsity for 4 years. You're really are at a disadvantage with only a few weeks under your belt," Myka said.

"That's big talk from someone who hasn't picked up a blade in a few years, dear," her opponent countered.

"I was Captain, senior year. Went All American that year, too," Myka retorted and connected her body cord to the blade and the reel machine behind her. This was then connected to the scoring machine which would register the touches. The winner was the one who reached five touches first.

"Well then Myka, why not put your money in your mouth?" HG asked.

"You mean put my money where my mouth is?" Myka corrected her.

Helena thought for a minute. "Neither makes any sense to me but whichever one means to make a wager."

"Making a wager with you would be like taking candy from a baby," Myka quipped but again HG was lost. "Too easy, sweetheart, too easy."

"Over confidence can often be a mortal's downfall," Helena warned.

"This coming from the woman whose ego doesn't always fit in the same room with her," Myka kept up the prodding.

"I said _mortal_, dear," HG said without skipping a beat.

"That's it, Wells. You're going down. I will not have my honor impugned again! Name the bet," Myka feigned annoyance.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a week," Helena said a little too prepared.

Myka walked down the strip closer to HG to test the weapon on her lame. The light came on indicating the circuit was working properly.

"Anything I say? For a week? You mean if I say you have to eat shrimp, you'll do it? Or go shopping with me?" Myka ranted deep in thought.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Myka dear. There is little chance of any of those things happening. Now, _when I win_, I will be very specific about the things I would want you to do," HG smiled and narrowed her eyes, her tone dead serious.

Helena's grin and the flash in her eyes make Myka pause. The friendly banter suddenly felt colder and Myka didn't think Helena was kidding in the least. She knew HG was competitive but now worried about that this bet meant to her.

Myka, on the other hand, was kidding, 'trash talking' as much as you could in what was still considered a civilized sport. It was enough to spur Myka to pull everything forth that she remembered. She had hardly warmed up and now she was about to fence.

They stepped to the middle of the strip, saluted each other and took their en garde stance. Then Helena yelled - "fence!" Myka extended her foil and hit HG's weapon but Helena was ready and countered and hit Myka's vest and the green light went on. Myka was surprised at the speed at which Helena moved for a novice. Helena raised her mask over her face and smiled.

"One, zero," she said, which was unnecessary since the machine showed the score.

Myka went back to her position. 'Come on, Myka,' she thought. 'You fenced experienced fencers.'

She didn't move in as quickly this time, sizing up Helena's stance. She waited for HG to lunge and when she did, she retreated and countered quickly. The red light came on to indicate Myka's touch. One, one.

"Not as easy as you thought, eh, HG?" Myka said regaining a little confidence.

"I've never thought of you as _easy_, my dear," and Myka wasn't quite sure that HG didn't mean something else.

Myka moved toward Helena who gracefully moved down the strip. She parried Myka's attack and hit Myka on the shoulder. Green light. Two, one.

This time there were no words. Myka returned to her spot and they went at it again. Helena was coming in close but too close to hit Myka and it cost her the third touch. Two, two.

"You should know Myka, that when I win, I will not take the bet lightly. I will not ask you to do simple things like do my laundry. I will make you do things that will require you to go outside your comfort zone," HG smiled devilishly.

Myka didn't like the sound of that. "This is supposed to be a friendly bet, Helena," Myka tried.

"Oh, I can be very _friendly _when I'm making you do something," HG said before putting her mask on.

Myka frowned under her mask. Helena's competitiveness was well known to Myka but this was a little extreme. '_She's psyching me out_. _Stay focused,_' she scolded herself. She moved at Helena but never saw the blade coming and suddenly there was a green light. Three, two.

She pulled her mask up to breathe better but HG was already back in position waiting for her. Myka put her mask back on and waited. She moved at HG quickly, missed her first attack and rebounded to remise. Three, three.

Now it was Helena who pulled up her mask and seemed to be annoyed. Myka tapped the floor with her blade, something she would never have done in competition but she had never fenced like this before. Her coach would have reprimanded her for lack of good sportsmanship. But she was trying to throw Helena off and it was working. The look she drew from Helena was a piecing glare and she watched as the mask covered those eyes. Things were coming back to Myka, moves she learned a long time ago. Her next touch on Helena was nothing short of brilliant. She drew HG in and threw her foil over her shoulder to flick her on the back. Three, four.

HG knew that if she didn't make the next touch, Myka would win. She took her time getting repositioned before standing at en garde.

Myka was ready but Helena was putting up a good fight. She moved up and down the strip, trying to draw Myka in so she could remise but in the end, Myka struck Helena's lame, right over her heart. Three, five, bout – Bering.

Myka yelled out, "YES" as a sign of her unconscious relief. She was winded to say the least and was surprised when HG removed her mask, that she did not appear to be the same. They saluted each other and shook hands as was the tradition in fencing.

Myka chugged down a cold bottle of water and collapsed on the chair. "OK, Wells, what were you planning on having me do if you won?" Myka asked in between sips.

"Oh, no! I want a rematch next week. I'll save it for then!" HG protested.

"Think not, Wells. You are now on my clock and you have to do whatever I want and I want the truth," Myka grinned triumphantly.

"Damn!" HG let loose. "That's not fair," she all but pouted but Myka was not falling for it. Helena had planned this whole thing out and Myka knew she also had the bet thought through as well.

"I'm waiting, Agent Wells," Myka feigned impatience.

"I am not entirely sure …" the loser started but Myka interjected, "….the _truth_, Helena, remember?"

"My demands would have been held in reserve for the bedroom! There! Are you satisfied, Agent Bering?" Helena blurted out.

"_Demands?_ Oh, you did have this planned, didn't you? Demands?" she repeated. "You really are competitive. Well, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed in your opponent - who won, by the way," Myka gloated.

"I believe in scientific terms, Helena G. Wells, you would say that you made _assumptions_ and now your experiment has _backfired_. I doubt that has ever happened to you before?" Myka teased but Helena was beginning to think she was having too much fun.

"Well, Agent Bering, even though I lost the bout, I've not lost everything?" she said confidently.

"Really? Dare I ask how that is?" Myka said getting ready to change.

"Well, my plan was to make you get out of your comfort zone in the bedroom. I don't need to lose a silly bet to make that happen," Helena said smugly.

"So even though you lost the bout, you don't think you've lost _the bet_?" Myka asked in disbelief.

Helena considered Myka's question. "Well, yes, in this case I knew I had nothing to lose," she said her confidence dripping with each word.

"We'll see, HG. We'll see. Now I say we hit the showers." Myka said and saw the look on HG's face.

"Take a shower? " Myka explained.

"Oh, yes. Take a shower. I dare say I _almost_ worked up a sweat," HG said – the haughty expression on her face.

"Well, HG – you better make it a cold shower. You're going to need it," Myka said confidently.

Helena stopped in her tracks. Why would Myka suggest the temperature of the shower? She had heard that expression and she knew it meant something. She was deep in thought when it came back to her as an expression Pete once had to explain to her.

"That's not funny, Myka!" she said. "I don't like what you're suggesting!" she all but sulked.

"Helena, sweetheart? That wasn't a _suggestion_. I believe it was a _demand_," Myka said brazenly and laughed out loud.

"Bloody hell! I really must think these things through next time," HG muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 HG is Piste Off

Vocabulary: The strip that the fencers fence on is called the 'Piste'

My apologies for butchering the Russian accent!

Many thanks for reviews - appreciate you taking the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II <strong>

Helena's mood was still fowl for losing as she stomped up the stairs out of the basement. Myka followed quietly behind, not wanting to upset her any more than she had with her friendly teasing. Pete and Claudia came into the hallway as HG continued her climb to the bedroom where she slammed the door shut.

"Oh, oh! Myka, don't tell me you beat her?" Pete asked and Myka looked at him quizzically.

"You knew all about this?" she asked annoyed once again to be the last to know what was going on in her own house.

"Yeah, HG told us about it. You won?" he grimaced.

"Yes, I won! Pete, I fenced all through college!" she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said sounding unimpressed, "but you know how HG gets when she's upset," he whined.

"He had ten bucks on HG," Claudia finally shed light on the subject. "Come on, Pete, pay up!" she instructed.

"I had you, Myka," she said proudly and held her hand out to Pete for the payoff.

"Geez, here's your money. But I still say it won't be worth it if you-know-who is twisted all week," he complained.

"Thanks, partner," Myka provoked him. "You took HG in the bet? Nice vote of confidence," she continued, pretending to be hurt.

"Come on, Myka. You know how competitive she is!" he offered. "Do you know she made one of the fencers at the club cry?" he said.

Myka was annoyed that Pete seemed to know more about Helena's evenings than she did. "No, she didn't mention that," she said, trying to act like she didn't care when in fact she did.

Myka retreated to her room where she showered and got ready for dinner. Then she remembered what she had told Helena. She worried the woman had taken her at her word and went to check on her.

She knocked on the door and Helena said '_come in_'. She was still in her uniform, sitting on her bed with a pen and pad. She turned it over when Myka entered.

"Working on your strategy for next time?" Myka asked and then was sorry she continued her jesting when she saw the expression on Helena's face. She was obviously doing that very thing.

"You were very good, Helena," she tried but HG didn't respond.

"You're not upset about losing are you? I, mean, Helena, it was just …" Myka tried but HG frowned now.

"I have been practicing for weeks!" HG finally said.

"Yes and you're very good. Much better than I was after years of practice and lessons," Myka offered her assessment.

"You're much better than I gave you credit for," Helena conceded and Myka knew there was a compliment in there somewhere.

"Thank you, Helena," the younger woman relied. "Come on, why don't you get ready for dinner and we'll have a nice relaxing evening," she coaxed HG.

"I have to go to fencing," was HG's response.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Myka asked excited.

"So you can watch me and learn my defenses? I think not!" HG said standing up abruptly.

"Sit down, Helena," Myka said firmly and the only reason she did was because she had lost that stupid bet.

"Helena, I love that you want to excel …. at everything you do …..all the time," Myka thought her words out carefully, " but when it's between us, we don't have to compete. We can be partners," she finished and put her hand on HG's arm. The touch gave HG goose bumps and her breathing relaxed.

"You're right, darling. I did go a bit overboard, " she conceded.

"Come on, I'll go to fencing with you and watch, " Myka continued to persuade her.

After dinner, Myka drove Helena to the fencing club. There was a mix of fencers at the adult class, a few who had either fenced years before and were returning and those that were new to the sport. The coach was a Russian former Olympic medalist who yelled most of his instructions. Myka sat on the sidelines with the other partners and friends and watched as Helena did her warm-ups and footwork. An hour later, it was time for open bouting where all the fencers fenced each other. Myka remembered how she enjoyed this sport and marveled at how crowded the class was.

Then it was time for Helena's lesson and the younger assistant coach ran the class while the head instructor conducted the twenty minute lessons. It didn't sound like a lot of time but when someone is working you hard, it could seem like hours. Myka watched intently, trying to remember all the moves the coach was instructing HG in.

"No! Helena! 4,6, 2" he raised his voice, "not 6,4,2" he corrected. Even behind the wire mesh mask, Myka was sure she could see Helena scowl. She didn't take well to being corrected let alone being yelled at.

"_I wonder if it was the coach that Helena made cry_," Myka thought to herself.

He yelled the instructions one more time and HG threw up her mask and yelled, 'Bloody hell!" an HG maxim for when she was frustrated. But her coach was not tolerant of the Brit's expressions and had warned her many times about losing her temper. Myka watched carefully as the coach stopped the lesson and made HG do ten pushups. The nickname for fencing was 'mental chess' and this coach obviously was big on the mental aspect.

When Helena was done with her pushups, the coach continued the lesson. He pushed Helena, giving her the same instructions over and over again. Myka remembered this as part of the muscle memory training indispensable in fencing.

Myka sat tensed for the whole lesson. When it was over, HG pulled up her mask, thanked the coach who took yet another opportunity to scold her but in a kindly tone. Myka thought he was good at what he did.

Helena came over near Myka to get a drink and towel her head off.

"He seems very good," Myka said handing HG the water.

"Yes," was all HG responded.

"_And he must be brave_," Myka thought but did not say out loud.

The fencers were fencing each other and Helena joined the group. Myka noticed that it was rare for HG to allow the opponent to get more than one or two touches on her, let alone lose a bout.

"She is your friend?" the Russian coach asked Myka.

"Yes, she is," Myka said practically beaming like a proud parent at how well she was doing.

"She very good," he said as if telling Myka news.

"She wants to do well," Myka shared.

"Yes, she want to do well but she forget her temper," he said, thick accent making the words run together. "She forget to keep her mind focused and get angry," he said.

"No good," he considered. "She like this outside of here?" he asked Myka.

Myka was caught off guard by his question and hesitated. "Yes, I go with yes," he concluded on his own.

"I tell you secret," he said moving into Myka. "I push her, not because she need it to be better – no, to make her irritated so she learn to control distractions and that temper," he said. "But don't tell her," he laughed in a fatherly tone.

"Oh, not to worry, I won't," Myka promised more out of pity for the man if she did.

"Helena! No, you remise is too sloppy," he shouted over and Myka considered what the ride home would be like after all this yelling.

There was a man around Myka's age sitting near her who smiled in her direction when she decided it wasn't safe to witness the coach reprimanding HG again.

"Your friend?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes," Myka said.

"That's my wife over there," he said proudly and Myka smiled. "She made my wife cry the other day," he said pointing to HG and Myka gasped remembering what Pete told her.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to…" Myka stammered, not sure what to say next. "It can be a contact sport," she said in HG's defense thinking that perhaps she had been too aggressive.

"Oh, it wasn't from the sword," he said matter-of-factly. "It was more the look she gave her after winning the bout against her. It scared her," he said.

Myka laughed nervously knowing exactly what that look was and understood why someone who didn't know her might be afraid. Come to think of it, the look still scared Pete.

"She's very ….," what was the adjective Myka was looking for? - "I'll talk to her," was all she could come up with. "

"Thanks," the young husband said and left.

The class was over and when HG took off her mask, she has a smile on her face. "_Oh, good_," Myka thought, "_it will be safe driving with her_."

"You were quite impressive, Agent Wells," Myka said handing her a water bottle.

"Yes, I am pleased with my performance this evening. Thank you for coming, Myka," she said and Myka was delighted that Helena wanted her there.

The master coach came back to where they were. "Now, Helena. I want to reconsider coming on Saturday for the club tournament. You're one of my best students. I would like you to get some experience with fencers. You come, yes?" he said and Myka seemed to think they had this conversation before.

"No, thank you - I politely decline. I am not ready," HG said.

"Again with the stubborn!" he said looking at Myka, throwing his hands up and leaving.

"Helena, I used to love tournaments. Why won't you go? The coach obviously thinks you'd be very good," Myka tried as HG got ready to leave.

"I do not wish to do it," was all she offered.

"But why?" Myka asked.

"I am not ready," she replied.

"Well, your coach thinks you are more than ready and Helena, you're really good," Myka said.

"I will not win," HG said as if that should be the end of it.

"You never played sports, Helena. I mean, sure, you want to win but you do it for the experience, to have fun," her veteran friend shared.

"Fun? I don't think you understand the definition of competition," HG said back - dismissing Myka.

"Helena, believe me it's not just about winning," the more experienced fencer tried to get her to understand.

But the novice fencer simply looked at Myka like she didn't comprehend a word she was saying. HG believed competition was _always _about winning.

"You're not _afraid_ of the competition, are you?" Myka tried to bait her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, darling," HG said without biting. "But that was a nice try at reverse psychology, " she grinned. Now she was just playing with Myka. "_God, it was so hard to persuade that high IQ_". "I simply will not do it," she said adamantly.

"No, I think you will," Myka said gently but firmly. HG turned to see Myka smiling but with a look in her eyes that meant she was serious. She was beyond tired and in no mood for a debate. And a tired Helena was a really cranky Helena.

She removed the band from her raven-haired pony tail and shook it loose. Surely Myka had her best interest at heart and she appreciated the vote of confidence in her skill, but there was no way she was doing this. No one knew Helena better than herself and if she said she was not ready, she was not ready.

So deep in thought was HG that she failed to hear Myka call out to the coach, "What time do you want her here on Saturday?" she asked and HG couldn't quite make sense of what she heard.

He fencing instructor was elated. "Helena, I am so glad you change mind. Good, you not be so stubborn," he said as he winked at Myka fully aware she had some influence.

If Pete had been there, this would have been the time he would have excused himself quickly because of the look on Helena's face. It was taut and her eyes were narrowed, fury building in them. But Myka was getting accustomed to Helena's body language and immune to some of the looks. Still, she didn't like to hold that stare for too long.

"Come on, Helena, I'll drive you home," Myka said.

Helena slammed things into her bag and huffed to the car. "Why did you do that?" she asked annoyed as hell.

"Helena, sweetheart, I honestly believe you can learn something from this and I am in part, as the senior agent, supposed to help you in your continuing acclimation into this world," Myka said.

"That's a lot of words to explain why you're _making me_ do something that I clearly said I did not want to do," HG complained.

"Helena," Myka tried again, "I won't make you go but I am strongly encouraging you to do this."

"Bloody hell! I detest when you do that, Myka! Make me do something, then say it's for my own good, then say I don't _have to_ do it but I know all the while you want me to do it," HG yelled in frustration.

"Good, then you'll go," Myka said trying to stay one step ahead of Helena's frustration.


	3. Chapter 3 On the Fence

I'm supposed to say I don't own them. I don't.

I am still so new at this - I'm fumbling.

Your reviews - comments are most appreciated if you have time because - although I'm enjoying this - I don't want to offend any die hard WH13 fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III On the Fence <strong>

The car ride home was filled with icy silence. Myka had tried to put on music but Helena swiftly shut it off without asking. Myka swore she could hear the wheels turning in that brilliant mind but didn't dare ask what she was thinking.

The younger agent was first in the house and when HG followed, she slammed the front door closed and marched upstairs.

"Myka!" Pete yelled in a hush tone. "What did you do to her now?"

"What?" the accused woman asked in disbelief? "Me? I didn't do anything," she said feeling very defensive.

"Geez, Myka. She's gonna be all grouchy and stuff now," he pointed out to his partner.

"Pete, are you saying we should tip toe around Helena because she has a temper? " Myka asked incredulously.

"No! No, I'm just saying that…. It's hard …and uncomfortable living with her when she's like this, that's all," he said trying to explain himself.

"You of all people want me to placate her?" Myka asked.

"No! OK, look, I just think if you're going to get her all warped, you know, while you're babysitting her, then you should unwarp her, for the rest of us," he said.

"She's an agent, for God's sake, no one is babysitting her!" Myka said now getting bothered.

"Yeah, well according to Artie, you have to help her with getting used to things and when you get her upset, the rest of us pay, is all I'm saying," he concluded. Myka just started at him.

"And she won't let us put the video game on when she's like this," he said sounding all of ten.

"Argh!" as all that Myka could find to express her own frustration and she stormed upstairs. It was late and she was tired. She could hear the shower turn on in HG's room and shortly thereafter, the scream of "bloody cold" and other swearwords - and then she remembered that she never did get to tell Helena she was only kidding about the shower. She scolded herself only momentarily when she realized she wasn't making any attempt to remedy the situation. She wished the same thing on Pete.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Helena looked tired but it seemed as if the fury had passed. She was calmer to say the least. Artie gave an overview of the day. Containment bags had to be ordered and picked up, Section L had suffered some water damage in the last storm and had to be checked out, and everyone had to learn the new software program for searching items in the Warehouse. He then took a moment to update everyone on his latest meeting with the Regents.<p>

"I would like to also pass along how pleased the Regents are with Agent Wells' recent work on the cold case files she's undertaken," Artie said in reference to some records that HG had asked about recently. When she was told they were cases that were 'unsolved, still pending further investigation', she asked if she could look at them on her own time. Many of them simply required relentless inquiry, punishing detailed analysis, thinking outside the box and of course, tremendous aptitude – all of which Helena had in abundance. Myka was pleased to see Artie recognize HG's work – it wasn't easy for him to give her credit, even when it was due.

Helena seemed uncomfortable with the attention – something else that struck her friend sitting across from her. For a woman with such ego strength, she could be humble as well. Myka just couldn't decide when she found her more attractive.

Agent Bering would reflect back on the _next _decision she made and never fully understand why she took that moment to announce that Helena was going to be in a tournament and ask if everyone would come. Maybe she was caught up in the moment of everybody being positive about HG or maybe … no, she really could not answer that question honestly. She would remember the silence that followed. It was deafening.

Finally, Artie spoke. "You want us to go to her sporting event? It's not soccer, is it?" he asked. But Myka could not answer other than to smile uncomfortably at her own faux pas.

"Is it fencing, HG?" Pete finally asked. "Cause I am putting my money on you. Take that Claud, I called it first. I got HG, you get whoever else there is. Yes! I am making my money back," he was on a roll.

"You're so on, dude," Claudia answered back, then nervously added, "no offense, HG."

"Is there nothing the two of you won't turn into a bet?" Artie was asking.

But through all the banter back and forth and even Artie's comments - came the look on Helena's face and it froze Myka. "_OK, so maybe not a good idea_?" was all she tried to convey in her facial expression back to the Brit. That and, "_please do not kill me_".

Assignments were handed out and Myka grabbed the one to go get the container bags because she'd have an hour's drive there and back. She was on the porch when suddenly; Helena was behind her, startling the younger agent.

"Now, Helena, I know you're upset about what I did in there," Myka started, "but I thought it might be fun, you know, to have everyone there ….. cheering you on," she tried to explain by thrusting her fist through the air.

"Did I not make myself perfectly clear that there is nothing _fun_ about competition, Agent Bering?" Helena said slowly and Myka wondered how it was that HG could utter her official name and either make her knees weak or scare the life out of her. '_Tone, it must be the tone'_ she told herself.

"I'm sorry, Helena, I just thought you would like your friends there," she tried again. Unexpectedly, HG's expression changed.

"I know, darling. You meant well," she smiled before leaving. Myka took a deep breath. "_God, that woman is confusing_," she thought.

Pete was out next. "Myka, pick me up some candy when you go to get the bags. That place on Main Street – I forget the name."

"See if they have _crow_, cause that's what he'll be eating," Claudia joked.

The agents went off to their assigned tasks and Myka even remembered to get Pete his candy. She bought something for everyone, thrilled that she found some candy from England that HG would enjoy. She indulged herself and bought her favorite, twizzlers.

The night passed quietly and HG seemed very busy in her room after asking Claudia to show her how to use YouTube. Everyone dispersed to their own spaces and Myka watched the History Channel alone until 11 PM and then went upstairs and got ready for bed. It was only then did she hear the shower shut off in HG's room and the same string of expletives that she heard the night before.

"_Oh, no!"_ Myka thought, and knocked on the door. "Helena?" she called out.

Helena's door flew open and what greeted Myka was the sight of HG in a fluffy white bathrobe and blue lips.

"Helena, you didn't take a cold shower, did you?" she asked and cringed.

"What? Yes, you said ….," but Myka's remorse cut her off.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that _literally_. It was just part of that silly bet," Myka said apologetically and walked into the room.

"And when exactly were you going to update me on that bit of news, darling?" HG asked, too cold to sound anything but.

"Sorry," Myka offered sheepishly.

"You know I take you at your word," her friend reminded her.

"It was an expression, sweetheart. I didn't mean ….oh I am so sorry, Helena. Come here," Myka said pulling HG into to hug her. She could feel Helena shivering.

"I really have to be more careful with my words," Myka said. "Do you want to go take a warm shower?"

"You know how I detest redundancy, love," HG said flatly. "No, I'll will remain cold and hope that it provokes guilt in you," she grinned devilishly.

"Yes, I feel very guilty. But let me see if I can do something to warm you up," Myka offered, kissing HG's neck and pulling the robe opened to expose her shoulder. The action caused Helena to gasp as she allowed Myka to walk her back towards the bed.

"My…ka," Helena's voice was trembling like her body now as Myka's mouth traveled. "My..ka,… I ...," HG tried again and Myka delighted in making her friend stutter. She could hear Helena swallowing hard as if to regain composure.

"Myka, I can't," HG finally got out. Myka stopped immediately.

"What?" was all she could ask.

"Darling, believe me, I can think of nothing else that would warm me up faster or in a lovelier manner," Helena started as she sat on the bed, "…. but I am under strict orders not to …" she said looking longingly at Myka, "Oh God! … I am not to do anything that would interfere with my training," she finally got out.

"What?" Myka pulled back in disbelief. "Who told you that?"

"Pete told me that when athletes are in training for a big game, they aren't supposed to have coitus…" but Myka interrupted her.

"Pete? He used that word?" she asked suspiciously while thinking, - "_I'm gonna kill him_!"

"Well, no darling," HG answered as if to say _'don't be foolish'_. "But he did say it isn't good and it distracts the player and takes away energy…. Or something like that," Helena said.

"And besides, _Agent Bering_, it is because of you that I am in this blasted thing to begin with."

This was one of the times when Helena said her name that caused Myka to feel weak. Being with this woman was like strapping in to a roller coaster – you just never knew which direction your emotions and thoughts were going to go but you knew it would be unlike anything else.

"OK, I will not distract you… for now," Myka said raising her eyebrow playfully.

And then Myka uttered words that she would regret. "…so you can go to your _silly little tournament_."

If she had physically pushed Helena in the chest, she could have grasped the expression on her face that followed - but that her words might evoke that look never remotely occurred to Myka -but suddenly, it was there. Eyes darkened and face tensed up, HG's body shot up stiffly.

"What?" was all Myka could say in response to what she witnessed in HG's body language.

"…_silly- little- tournament_?" Helena raised her voice and pulled her robe closed as a first measure of defense against her assailant.

"What?" the offender asked again - because Myka was, to use Claudia's verbiage-'freaking clueless'. She was about to be painfully enlightened.

"_Silly little tournament_? Is that what you think? I have been training all week for a silly little event? I have spent hours watching videos of fencing for this _silly little tournament_? That, by the way, I am doing _b_ecause you got me into it and insisted that I go!" she said breaking her cardinal rule of no repetition. "At least Pete understands how important this is," she ended her rant.

Myka was stunned. She had no idea that her words sounded so offensive.

"Helena, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to say it wasn't important. I was – actually, sweetheart, my mind was just on '_other_' things," - Myka attempted - and would now empathize with every man in the world who ever tried to use sex as an excuse for his distraction in the hopes of being rewarded for his honesty. It never works.

"Please leave," was all HG said and although Myka was still feeling dumbfounded, she got up to go.

She stood in the hallway, trying to retrace her verbal steps to get a grasp on what had just happened. Pete came bopping up with stairs with his second late night snack.

"Hey, Mykes thanks for the candy….." but he then saw the insane look on Myka as she talked to herself.

"Mykes, you ok?" he asked.

Myka looked at him. "You!" but she stopped. "_How could you?"_ "_What were you thinking_?" were the questions she wanted to ask but didn't. She gave him the dirtiest look she could before making a low guttural sound and storming off.

"What? You could have some, geez," Pete brought it back to food since he assumed every one cared about it as much as he did.


	4. Chapter 4 Foiled Again!

This chapter is a bit long as it contains a bit of fencing jargon - hope it's not boring.

Reviews and comments most welcomed! You guys are so patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV Foiled Again <strong>

That night at the B&B, two of the Warehouse agents tossed and turned out of total frustration in what barely resembled sleep - while their sugar induced partner groaned with stomach pains. Breakfast brought them together and when Myka was alone with Helena, she apologized again for her misspoken words. Helena could tell Myka's expression of regret was spoken from the heart and that look on Myka's face melted HG into a flood of un-compartmentalized emotions. All was calm once again.

The agents spent the day doing paperwork and learning the new search software. Claudia was amazed yet again that it was Helena who learned it the fastest. She had to repeat the steps a couple of times for the others, but one shot and HG was done. There was an unshaken intensity about HG when she concentrated, never wanting to take a break until she got it. "_Hmmm_," Claudia thought, "_maybe taking that bet with Pete wasn't a good idea_."

When Helena was getting ready for fencing that night, both Pete and Myka volunteered to take her. Myka wanted to show her support and make up for her gaffe the night before and of course, she just liked being with Helena. Pete had ulterior motives. Once he heard that Myka told her to have _fun,_ he decided that he should be in charge of the training and Myka could cheer from the sidelines. He was the 'real' athlete he felt having wrestled in college and therefore, had a better understanding of competition. Besides, he had money riding on this.

Once in the car, Pete handed Helena an IPod with a special playlist. "OK, HG, I put these songs together for you. You want to start out slow, like with Christina Aguilera's '_Fighte_r' and build up with the '_Chariots of Fire'_ and finish strong with '_Eye of the Tiger'_. So start listening to it now," he instructed and for the first time ever – Myka saw Helena do something Pete told her to do without hesitation or question.

"Chariots of Fire? Rocky's theme song, Pete? Really?" Myka asked but Pete was too busy reading notes.

Whatever Pete thought a fencing class was going to be like was on the polar opposite of what he saw. He sat patiently next to Myka for the first half hour while Helena did the warm ups with the class.

"Where's the punching bag? No weights?" he asked because his definition of training including those things.

Myka tried to explain that fencing was not about building muscle but precision and footwork but he looked at her as if she was speaking Greek.

"Myka, come on, it's not…" he said leaning in close to her, "…a _real _sport."

"Really, Agent Lattimer? Let's ask HG what she thinks about that?" Myka kidded back. "It is about outthinking your opponent, speed and agility," she tried.

"Yeah, and don't forget _fun,_" he mocked and Myka felt uncomfortable that her advice had been the subject of an HG and Pete conversation. He started to circle the gym and was motioning instructions to HG. He was not subtle because he was being, well, himself.

"Play number 4 now," he yelled out. "_Eye of the Tiger_," and he was starting to shadow boxing and caught the attention of the fencing coach. He didn't mind Helena having her friends there to support her but Pete's actions were distracting everyone. But when it came to Helena's lesson, someone should have told Pete it was a one man job.

Myka watched as the fencing coach repeated the numbered instructions – moving up and down the strip quickly with Helena. But Pete, who knew nothing about fencing, felt compelled to shout additional directives much to the coach's chagrin. The dual instructions were too much for Helena, who still had the IPod attached to her ear under the mask, per Pete.

She stopped the lesson, pushed up her mask and yelled her anthem - "Bloody hell! I can't listen to both of you!"

Pete was first to react. Once he saw HG take off her mask, he ran to the end of the strip and placed a small stool there for HG to sit on. Myka bit her lip – she couldn't get to Pete without adding to the commotion and was embarrassed for him. He obviously was thinking of a different sport.

Out of complete frustration, HG actually sat on the low stool and took the water Pete offered her. The coach watched.

"Excuse me, friend of Helena? Who are you?" he asked.

"Pete Lattimer," Pete said shaking the coach's hand. "Listen, nice job out there but you're yelling a lot and she's not really a big fan of the yelling. Makes her really cranky," Pete said standing in front of HG so she couldn't hear him.

"Oh, excuse me," the older man started sarcastically. "All these years I coach this way but if it make her cranky, then I stop of course," and now there was no mistaking his mockery.

"Pete Lattimer, who are you?" the coach asked in his thick accent.

"I'm HG's personal trainer. She's gearing up for this tournament and I'm helping her get ready. But kudos to you, Coach. Just a little less on the shouting, that would be great" and Pete asked his name.

"Slava Tabakov, gold medalist," the older man responded.

"Coach Tabakov, yeah, nice to meet you. Like Olympic gold?" Pete asked but his attention was really on HG.

"Now, I put this little song list together to motivate her cause to be honest, it's a slow moving sport you got here," Pete tried as if the two men were on the same page.

"Helena," the coach called, almost singing her name. He waved his index finger at her to come. "Please give Mr. Lattimer his music and Mr. Lattimer, please remove your stool. You are not Rocky's trainer, OK? We're not boxing here. Helena, take that plug out of your ear," he said and Helena handed over the IPod to a frustrated Pete.

Pete took his training tools and returned to sit next to Myka. "What is up with that guy, eh?".

"Yes, what is he thinking?" Myka teased back. She sat back watching HG's lesson. How intense Helena got when she was on the strip. Myka wished HG could relax and enjoy the sport a bit. Within minutes of resuming the lesson, the coach was pushing and HG was yelling. Pushups followed but Myka could see how agitated Helena was. '_It is as if something comes over her'_, Myka thought.

When the class was over, Myka went down to help HG pack up. She then noticed that there were three foils instead of the two that HG had the night she fenced Myka. Two were new but the third, Myka could see, had been used quite a bit – there were dings in the metal blade and slight dents to the handle.

"Helena, is this yours?" Myka asked out of curiosity.

HG looked down at the blade and replied, "That is Coach Tabakov's. He's lending it to me." Myka put it with the others and thought nothing more about it.

The car ride home was filled with Pete giving HG his ideas – maybe running in the morning would build stamina, a little weight lifting couldn't hurt either, and on and on. Myka drove listening to Pete and smiling at his new found interest. For her part, Helena listened but was really too tired to comment.

As Myka went to sleep that night, she could hear the low sound of electrical buzzers going off – HG was watching videos of fencing on YouTube again. Myka wanted to tell her to go to bed, to get her rest, but she didn't dare walk into that hornets' nest again. This time, she would not say anything. But something was gnawing at her – something in the pit of her Secret Service stomach and she couldn't get figure it out.

* * *

><p>The tournament was taking on a life of its own back at the B&amp;B. The morning of the event, Leena was preparing a special breakfast for Helena and packing up snacks that Myka had suggested were good; salty crackers, trail mix, fruit, and plenty of water. Claudia wore a t-shirt that read, "<em>Fencing Rocks<em>". Artie said he would meet them there and Myka couldn't decide if she was pleased about that or worried. She wasn't sure that Artie would appreciate HG's display of aggressiveness on the strip and might interpret it as something negative. Pete was the living definition of an overzealous parent – he hovered over Leena packing the snacks, checked HG's fencing bag to make sure she had all her equipment, put all the stuff in the van and yelled at anyone whom he thought wasn't 'getting ready'.

"Isn't this amazing, Myka?" Claudia asked watching Pete run around. "I mean, I know he's got money riding on HG winning but have you noticed these two all week?".

Myka couldn't help it. She didn't like the sound of '_these two'_ unless she was one of them.

"What do you mean?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Look at them. Pete's all '_taking care of everythin_g' which I get - considering he's about to lose money but aren't you the least surprised that HG hasn't like bitten off his head or Kempo'd him a few times?" Claudia pointed out with clarity that struck Myka.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was an artifact at work here," the young agent said laughing.

Myka stopped in her tracks. That gnawing feeling in her pit reached up to connect to what Claudia just said. ' _There is something weird going on'_, Myka thought and then reviewed what she saw. It wasn't so much Pete taking care of HG – it was HG _allowing_ him. '_And what about her behavior at the fencing club? So fierce and aggressive when she was fencing. Was this all related somehow_? ' Myka questioned inside her head.

Before she knew it though, they were all piled in the van and off they were. Myka sat next to HG in the back. Myka wasn't surprised that HG didn't look at all nervous, the way she did before her own tournaments. She reached out her hand and put it on HG's knee.

"Excited?" she asked the neophyte. But HG only turned a nodded yes, as if she were off somewhere else.

They piled out of the car and accompanied Helena inside where about thirty fencers, both men and women, were warming up.

"What's the deal with the dudes?" Pete asked because in his mind, sports were gender singular.

Myka told him that in some tournaments, the pools were mixed and you could have men and women. Typically, these events went by ranking or age or even classification – but by that time, Pete's interest was lost. He was busy trying to size up the guys to see if any of them towered over HG. Myka then explained that height might not be an advantage, since your opponent could come up under you and score. And having more mass made you a bigger target. This seemed to settle Pete's nerves and he was off giving HG instructions.

After the fencers had gone through their warm ups and the names were randomly selected, the pools were announced. There were five pools of six fencers – each fencer fenced the others in the pool and based on the number of touches placed, minus the number of touches received, each fencer was ranked with an indicator.

Myka reached out and grabbed Helena's gloved hand when she was about to start. Then she hesitated – worried she would say the wrong thing. '_Have fun_' was out of the question. '_Good luck'_ was questionable because HG might think she needed luck. And Myka was afraid to say '_Go get 'em'_ given how competitive HG seemed. "We rooting for you," was what Myka finally settled on and was pleased when HG smiled.

"I don't know how I got myself into this," HG teased her friend, "but I am glad you're here, Myka." And Myka's heart filled with emotions – relief that Helena was ok with her and that they were still connected – very much connected.

The fencers started the pools. Artie came and Myka had to explain everything to him but was delighted that his interest didn't wane as he kept watching what was going on. Pete was down on the gym floor at the end of Helena's strip but kept quiet when he saw the fencing coach. He had expected this to be the most boring sport imaginable, yet he was the one grimacing and cringing when someone got close to HG to make a touch. He needn't have worried. At the end of pools, Helena had not allowed one touch on her. Her indicator was a perfect 25 – meaning she won each bout five to zero.

There was a break in the action, as everyone's scores were tallied and the next set pools were set up. This time, it was direct elimination – the fencer who scored 15 touches moved up, eliminating the other fencer.

"Think NCAA March Madness brackets," Myka told Artie and saw the light go on. "HG came in first no doubt so she will fence the one who came in near the bottom and so on until the final four, where the 4th and 3rd fencer will fence off for third place and the first and second will fence off," Myka continued but was losing Artie. "She looks good out there," was all he said but it spoke volumes to Myka.

Helena came over to where they were sitting and Pete had her snacks all set.

"You need protein, eat this," he said shoving the bag of nuts and fruit in her hand.

"Drink more water," he said and pushed the bottle of water in her other hand.

"Here, you need potassium, eat this!" he went on and this time, held the banana out for her to take. She looked at both her hands already filled with items.

"Pete, dear, it would seem I've run out of hands so unless you expect Myka to feed that to me….," HG winked at Myka.

Pete was too busy coming up with a solution but Myka stuttered nervously and blushed as soon as she heard the sound come out of her mouth. Thoughts and imagines raced through her head – most of them she was certain were not allowed in public – and she panicked at the heat rushing up her neck to her face. Pete was already taking the water out of her hand, shoving the fruit into it and commanding Helena to eat.

The whirlwind surrounding Myka was not in the least lost on Helena, who casually leaned over to her dear friend and whispered, "You're not breathing, darling" and smiled that devilish grin that told Myka she knew exactly what gutter her mind was in. Myka swallowed hard and when she asked who HG would fence next, her voice cracked noticeably. HG just continued to smile and look right through her friend.

"According to my mathematical calculations, I will fence that gentleman over there and win. Then I will fence the winner of the bout between those two over there," HG went on with certainty.

"There's an old saying in baseball," Artie interjected. "You never talk about the second game in a double header until the first one is over," he attempted to caution HG about her bragging. Myka did not take it upon herself to explain that one. Artie saw the look of confusion on HG's face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Agent Wells. You want to win the first round before talking about the second _in case you don't win_," Artie said. But now Pete caught on to the exchange and wanted nothing to upset his chances of winning. So before HG could turn on her heels and inform her boss that there was no doubt in her mind she would win, Pete grabbed her to go warm up.

Myka could detect that fire in her eyes as soon as Artie said something about her not winning. She took her phone out and on a whim, Googled Helena's fencing coach. There it was – Slava Tabakov was the 1980 Summer Olympic gold medal winner in foil. The entry noted that Tabakov won by the largest margin ever in a fencing match. He had gone undefeated in pools and when he went on to direct eliminations, he won the bouts, including the gold medal bout by the consistent score of 15 touches to 4.

Myka read this carefully – 15 to 4 - trying to appease that troubling feeling somewhere inside her. She looked up to see Helena in her first bout. Three minutes were over, and HG had already won the match. 15 – 4. A few minutes later, Claudia was yelling "GO HG" and again Helena defeated her opponent in the bout 15 – 4. The more Myka saw the score, the more worried she got. She knew how tough it was to fence for 15 touches – it took great stamina and skill. Helena seemed to be sailing through this – and the longer she did it, the more aggressive she seemed to get.

Myka's mind was racing with thoughts. Could there be something influencing Helena? Could it be the coach? Didn't Claudia suggest that something was askew with the way HG was getting along with Pete? Then Myka watched the ferocity with which HG moved up and down the strip. Myka had never seen anyone fence like this, certainly not a novice with a few weeks under her belt. Then she saw it. Helena was using Coach Tabakov's foil! Could this be the foil he used in the Olympics? Could it have been imbued with that man's passion for winning and causing HG to perform as if she were in the finals of the Olympics?

The bouts stopped and the was a fifteen minute break. The third and fourth place fencers would fence next for third place and then the finalists – Helena and the woman from her club that she made cry earlier in the week.

Myka went into action. She had the container bags still in the van. She pulled Claudia close to her so no one would hear. She instructed her young associate to get one out of the van and meet her in the hallway outside. Now she had to get that damn weapon. HG sat down to rest up and placed her foils in her bag. Myka casually walked over and with her gloved hand, picked up the weapon and hiding in front of her, raced to the hallway. There she waited for Claudia to return with the container bag.

"Quick!" she instructed Claudia who was struggling with getting the bag opened.

"What are you doing, Myka?" Claudia asked.

"You were right when you said 'artifact'. This is the coach's weapon that Helena has been using and I think it's what's making her act all aggressive and stuff," she said dropping the foil into the container bag.

They waited - but nothing. No snap, crackle, pop that comes when a real artifact is bagged.

Claudia looked up at Myka. Myka was certain this was it. The scores were the same, the guy was always yelling at HG to do better. HG seemed hell bent on winning. It was all there. She looked over into the bag with amazement.

"Geez, I thought for sure it was an artifact causing Helena to act so_ wicked_ out there!" Myka said and then saw the look of terror in Claudia's eyes. Only one thing could cause that.

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Myka swallowed and Claudia shook her head, handing the bag to Myka and leaving hastily.

Myka turned around to see Helena standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot. Her eyes were locked on Myka as if she already knew what was in the bag.

"Helena," Myka started but HG kept her in that impassable stare and retrieved the foil out of the container bag none too gently.

"_Wicked_, Agent Bering? You went artifact hunting because I have been acting 'wicked'?" Helena said to her friend.

"I was concerned Helena. You seem so intense and…and… and you keep reaching the exact same score as the coach did in the Olympics – 15 to 4," Myka blurted trying to explain her actions. "Surely you agree that's odd," she asked.

"Myka, darling," she said invading her friend's personal space without hesitation, "You've got it all wrong. I _allowed _those four touches. That's how long it takes me to size up my opponent, to learn his or her moves. After all, I'm not an _experienced_ fencer like you are, dear," she said her words dripping with admonishment.

"Are you upset with me?" Myka asked self-consciously.

"I do not have time to be upset with you - now. But I promise, darling, we will talk about this later," HG said reducing Myka to feeling like a school child in trouble.

"Now, may I go back and finish this up?" HG asked as if she even needed permission and handed the empty container bag back to Myka.


	5. Chapt 5 The Sportsmanship Award Goes To

**Chapter V And the Sportsmanship Award Goes to …..**

Myka walked back into the gym, lips pursed and head down. That was painful on so many levels. She suspected her friend was under an influence because she was surprised by her recent behavior, she assumed an object was involved and grasped at the first thing that seemed out of place and worst of all, she had been caught red handed!

"Well, that was embarrassing!" Claudia said confirming her worst fears.

"HG looked really, really pissed, Myka," she kept going but Myka could only nod her head, hands stuffed into her back pockets, empty container bag rolled up under her arm.

Myka put the bag down next to her and it caught Artie's attention. "Expecting to nab something here, Agent Bering?" he asked half kidding. Myka shrugged her shoulders not even attempting an answer.

Pete was down on the floor and Helena was getting ready for the final bout. The direct eliminations were done except for this one and HG was fencing the woman whom she had upset days before at the club. Claudia was seated next to Myka now yelling her support out for HG having accepted the fact that she was about to lose the bet to Pete.

The final match was 3 - three minute segments. After three minutes, there would be one minute break. Pete stood ready with bottles of water. Unlike most other sports where the onlookers are in the stands or outside the players' field, fencing allows the spectators to stand close to the strips.

Myka felt completely out of place. She was uncomfortable being so far from Helena and yet, after what just happened, she didn't know if she should be any closer. She remembered from her own days of fencing that it was easy to be thrown by someone standing near you especially if it was someone who annoyed the hell out of you, as Myka feared she had.

Emotions built up in Myka, and she dreaded tears spilling out. Helena was not one to take criticism easily – so to accuse her behavior of being the result of an imaginary artifact, Myka was sure she would not let go of that. What if it upset their friendship? Myka's thoughts jabbed the way her.

And then - she looked down at the strip - she watched Helena salute her opponent, the director overseeing the match and then she turned all the way around – seeking Myka out of the crowd in the stands and saluted her with her sword.

It is the ultimate message of respect in fencing and Myka knew it. The gesture was the equivalent of giving someone 'thumbs up' - just a whole lot more gracious. It is reserved for your opponent and the director but HG took it upon herself to also give that message to Myka. Now the tears spilled over - out of sheer relief that she had not broken their bond by her actions.

And with that the bout began.

The fact that HG's opponent made it this far meant to Myka that she must have some skill. That she beat HG in a bout the week before really amazed Myka. That she cried when Helena stared at her with those black pools when she was upset told Myka the woman was – well only human. What did not surprise her was that the woman scored the first four touches on Helena. Pete was yelling now – the fencing coach stood with his hand over his mouth. These were both his club fencers – it would not be fair to instruct one over the other although it was easy to detect by his body language which was his favorite.

Myka watched and saw Helena change her stance. She had just suffered the first four touches. Had she figured out her opponent? The next five touches would indicate _yes _– and the score at the end of the first three minutes was HG 5, her opponent 4.

Myka beamed with pride. Pete handed Helena water and was giving her some advice, unnecessarily but sincere and HG's head was nodding. But her eyes searched for Myka and once again, caught her and smiled. _God, how that woman affected Myka_. Not 15 minutes before she had her convinced she was the last person the Brit ever wanted to see and now, twice, she conveyed her thoughts through the slightest of motions.

And then it happened.

There wasn't another person in the room who would realize what was happening to Helena. Only Myka. And her heart would shatter into a million pieces in an instant for her dear friend.

As the bout was about to begin again, her opponent on the other end of the strip - bent down and kissed her young daughter. Myka caught it out of the corner of her eye and immediately saw the effect on Helena. First, she stopped dead in her tracks – not putting her mask back on. Even with her back to her, Myka could read the stiffness taking over – broken only when Helena's head dropped in exaggeration. No one saw it but Myka and she knew that the vision of mother and daughter had just pierced HG worse than any blade could.

Myka shot up in the stands. She wanted to run to HG, to shield her from that sight somehow. She longed to pull her back from the torment she imagined her friend descending into. She pleaded with time to stand still – just this once – so she could hold onto her.

The director yelled, "Fence!" and Myka literally jumped.

"Geez, Myka, you'd think you were going to lose the bet, the way you're jumping around," Claudia pointed out. Myka sat down, heart pumping in her chest so hard she unconsciously started to rub her hand over it to soothe it.

Myka expected HG not to move, burdened by her darkest thoughts. But she did move – with aplomb and scored the next touch. HG 6, her opponent 4.

Myka sat tense, knees clasped together, arms wrapped around her and stopped short of rocking. She could sense it – the arousal of emotions swirling around Helena and she felt helpless – totally helpless. The light on the scoring machine went off, people clapped and the score was now HG 6, her opponent at 5.

The fencers seemed to seesaw with the scoring and at the end of the second period; HG still was ahead by one at 12 touches. Her opponent trailed at 11.

Now there was no holding back Coach Tabakov because he had a front row seat to what was going on.

"Helena!" he yelled softly but sternly and gave her some hand motions as if to say "_come on, you know how to do this_!" Even he, Myka thought, recognized HG's genius at this.

And then, just as before, Helena turned to search for Myka but this time, instead of saluting her, she whispered – "It's OK" and turned to put her mask on.

"What did she say?" Claudia asked because they all saw Helena mouthed the words.

"She said – '_it's ok_," Myka said unsure of its meaning.

The other fencer scored and Myka watched in slow motion it seemed - as the young daughter jumped up and down behind her mother. Helena shook her head and went back to en guard and struck the next blow so fast, her opponent had to look at the light to see if the touch had landed. 13 to 12.

The crowd was on its feet and people were all over the gym, closing in on the occupied strip. Myka couldn't take it – she rushed down to stand to the side of Helena. Here she could easily see what moves Helena was making. "6, 4, 2" came the arm movements at the speed of light to keep her opponent on the defense. And then she lowered her weapon – only for a second – but in doing so, gave the other fencer clear passage to hit her vest. 13 – 13.

Pete stamped his foot out of sheer frustration. Coach Tabakov was less subtle – he yelled out "HEL-E-NA!" for all to hear and in those three syllables – Myka understood he was expressing his frustration. '_How could he not see it?' _Myka wondered.

She was the only one not surprised when HG's light went off and the score was now 14 – 13.

Claudia was screaming and even Artie, although still in the stands, was on his feet. Their fellow agent was one touch away from winning the tournament. The cheers got louder, the calls of encouragement rising. And again, Myka saw HG move down the strip and miss an opportunity to score. It would take a keen eye to see it. Pete bent over in half with the anxiety of it all. 14 – 14.

The salutes were given and the final bout began. If asked, Myka would have assessed the other woman as someone who fenced in college and only recently came back. She had good footwork and stamina, hallmarks of someone with experience. But her blade work was not crisp and although she landed her touches, Myka was now certain Helena was allowing them.

In those seconds before the final light went off, Myka's heart beat with the pain of having ever doubted Helena's motives …. and the pride of knowing so kind a human soul who would allow another mother a moment that Helena would never have. The moment – when a little girl saw her mother win and jumped into her arms.

For the rest of the people who did not know HG Wells, they simply congratulated her on a good match against the more experienced fencers. Her opponent told her she never fenced a better opponent and she would never know how true a statement that was.

Pete was so thrilled about his first fencing event, that he momentarily forgot about the bet and hugged HG so tightly, she stopped breathing. Even Claudia, who had reason to celebrate, forgot the bet and grabbed HG.

"You are so freaking cool, HG. Really, I mean it," the younger woman gushed.

In the stands, Artie simply nodded his head and smiled. HG threw her acknowledgement back in a grin. Coach Tabakov shook Helena's hand and smiled broadly at her. He knew her potential and was very impressed. He told her if she made up her mind, she could win the next time. He just didn't know her well enough to know she had already done exactly what she set her mind to do.

Myka waited for the crowd to disperse before she went to Helena. She hugged her with a passion HG had not felt before. No words spoken until they sat together on the bench.

"Helena," Myka started because she wanted her to know someone knew what an incredibly kind thing she had done.

But HG sensed it – as if Myka had spoken the words and leaned in to kiss her friend's cheek and said softly, 'Yes, Myka. I know you know but I only did what anyone would do," and with that started to leave.

"_No, Helena – you did not do what just anyone would do. You did something outstanding, remarkable and you allowed someone else to take the credit- again_," Myka wanted to say but would hold her thoughts as her friend wished.


	6. Chapter 6 Now Where Were We, Myka?

Reviews, comments are most welcomed.

If I missed the mark, do tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI Now, Where Were We, Myka? <strong>

The agents piled into the van and headed home. Pete and Claudia sat up front and bantered back and forth about the bet. Helena was exhausted and sat silently in the back with Myka who simply took in the sight of friend and felt the continued amazement.

"Hey, HG, I talked it over with your fencing coach and he agreed. You should start running to build stamina. We can start tomorrow," her driver slash personal trainer said from the front seat.

"Pete, darling, I think you may have witnessed my one and only fencing tournament," HG said from her seat.

Pete and Claudia protested in unison. "No, man. You got skills. You gotta go to another one. Myka, how come you never told me it was so exciting to watch?" Pete complained. "OK, like when the women are fencing," he clarified. "Those uniforms are so damn tight," he said forgetting the company he was in. Claudia smacked his arm.

Myka reached over and took Helena's hand in hers and squeezed it. "You are really good," she echoed her friends' sentiments. HG smiled and seemed lost in her thoughts.

"OK, Leena is ordering pizzas and a special bowl of pasta for the fencer back there because '_someone_' said they needed pasta," Pete updated everyone. The ride home was filled with the agents enjoying each other's company and Myka felt it was one of the first times everyone seemed at ease with Helena.

Then they reached the B&B and they piled out of the car. Pete in the lead because who would want to be in between that man and pizza. Claudia followed singing and then HG and Myka, who still had the warm smile on her face for so many reasons. Then suddenly, HG remembered a promise she made.

"Oh! Darlings, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Myka?" HG asked in the smoothest of voices.

Claudia stopped and turned sharply. She knew this might have something to do with the botched artifact retrieval. Pete stopped and would have remained clueless except he saw the look on Myka's face.

"What did you do now, Mykes?" he aptly asked.

Myka attempted to proclaim her ignorance but it came out mostly as - 'ah, eh, and uhm'- the truly pathetic single syllables stuck in her throat. Guilt was written all over her face and even Helena raised one eyebrow at her as if to say '_so you admit it'_?

"Uh, oh. Myka is in trouble now, " Pete teased and Claudia followed his que.

"Go easy on her HG, ok? I mean she thought there _had_ to be an artifact at work for you to put up with him," she said hooking her thumb toward Pete.

"What?" Pete asked and Claudia filled him in as Myka laughed nervously at hearing it played back.

"So you thought HG was under the influence of something instead of simply appreciating my excellent skills as a personal trainer, Mykes? I'm insulted," he said pretending to be hurt. Myka felt ganged up on but it was HG who spoke for her – sort of.

"Yes, well it would appear our Agent Bering was a tad overzealous today. And I did promise her I would discuss it with her and will do so now - as I'm sure she's _very_ anxious to hear what I have to say about the whole thing," HG said more to Myka than the others.

"I bet you get time out, Myka. I'm not saving pizza so do it quickly, HG," Pete called back as he bolted inside.

"I'm taking that bet. Ten bucks she does not get time out," Claudia yelled after him.

"Seriously, dude, you won't do anything to her, right?" Claudia asked not wanting to leave her friend but not comfortable defying HG.

"I promise to be as fair and opened minded as Agent Bering was," HG said and Claudia didn't find that too threatening so she left.

Helena turned around to face the accused woman and began walking slowly to close the space between them but Myka, unsure of HG's intent, started to retreat.

"Now, Helena, you know I had good intentions today," Myka slowly protested as she backed up until she felt the van door behind her and stopped.

"Oh, yes, the _best_ of intentions," HG agreed.

"And…. and ….. I didn't realize how competitive and ….. uhm, you know… how competitive and," Myka stumbling over her thoughts.

"Wicked?" HG offered as the fill in the blank answer.

"Wicked," Myka repeated out of nervousness and caught herself.

"No! Not _wicked_ wicked," Myka attempted at cleaning up another verbal indiscretion.

"Do I make you nervous, darling?" HG purred closing in on Myka who was now caught between the van and her friend.

HG reached out to push the hair off Myka's face and her gentle touch eased her mind a bit. She didn't wait for Myka to struggle with that answer.

"Myka, I have given this a great deal of thought and I believe your troubles this week can be summed up in two points. One – you had trouble accurately assessing my behavior. For example, you confused my _aggressiveness_," and as she said the word, she slipped her hands under Myka's jacket gently grabbing her sides. "…. With being _wicked_," she continued.

"_Aggressive_ can defined as pursuing one's aims and interests forcefully, would you agree?" the literary genius asked her friend as she tightened her grip on her captive's waist.

Myka shook her head in agreement, too distracted by the firm yet gentle ministrations of HG's hands.

"I do have a way of _getting_ what I want, Myka," she said softly and her tone was anything but threatening. In fact, Myka – when she could think – was pretty sure she was toying with her and slowly extracting any and all control.

"Yes, well your _second _problem this week seemed to be that your choice of words got you into all sorts of hot water. Would you agree, dear?" she asked lightheartedly and now she was pushing the hair behind Myka's ear. Myka gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes," HG said.

"So I am going to take it upon myself," Helena said now closing in on Myka's ear-her warm breath sending shivers to more places than her spine.

"…. to do things to you dear, that will make you _speechless_," HG said smiling devilishly.

Myka was already speechless as parts of her body felt twinges firing in rapid succession.

"Well, let me clarify. I shan't leave you _entirely_ wordless," HG continued her monologue. "I should think you will probably say four words in particular."

"_Helena_," Myka pleaded but she was not sure what her request was. "_Let me breathe, do it now, please don't let me succumb out here_," any of those things came to mind.

"That's one of them," HG almost laughed.

"_Helena, please_ ..." Myka attempted to start again.

"Bravo! That's two of them. Very good, darling," HG teased her mercilessly, set on administering her retribution. She let her fingers run across Myka's jaw.

"You seem to be having trouble, Myka so allow me to help. I promise you, Myka, the only four words you will say repeatedly tonight will be….. '_Helena, please don't stop_!'" And with that, Myka lost her balance.

"There, there, dear," HG said steadying her friend.

"Now should I decide _not_ to comply with your anticipatable begging..…" and she paused to make sure Myka comprehended her. "…..that would be _wicked_! See the difference now, darling?"

Myka shook her head but then she would have done that regardless of what the question was. She did it simply to see if she had control over any part of her body because most of it had surrendered to Helena.

Helena smiled triumphantly. "Now, come, Myka," she said taking her friend by the hand. "Let's join the others."

And with one swift motion, pulled Myka to her side and entered the house together. The sight of them side by side assured Claudia she had won yet another bet!

The frivolity and teasing among the friends continued through dinner and then it was time for everyone to call it a night.

Helena kept true to her word. Myka did utter just four words that night - - over and over again.


End file.
